


They work for the company

by longhairshortfuse



Series: One Shot Wonders [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a day or two after Parade Day.<br/>Lauren wants one last try to persuade Cecil to spread official news, and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They work for the company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> Ages ago, Cosleia said: Prompt set 451, 8. Kevin, Lauren & Cecil - "They work for the company"

Cecil scowled at the script in his hand. Kevin smiled.  
"But Cecil, friend, you are holding the approved script! You have to stick to your lines." Kevin reached out to pat Cecil's arm. Cecil dodged the touch as if it would have burned. "It is the first rule of news reporting now, at Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area Community Radio! Dang, we need a snappier title. Ooh, we should hold a listener competition with a phone-in! Wouldn't that be so much fun! The winner could visit the station and help us to decorate the front with the new name."  
"I do not think we will be doing that." Lauren snapped. "Cecil, read your script tonight or there will be..." Lauren tapped her fingernails on the desk, "repercussions."  
"Ooh, nobody likes repercussions, Lauren! Especially you if--"  
"Shut up Kevin, we are off the air so I do not have to pretend to like you. Cecil, stick to the script. Kev, remind Ceece of the first rule."

Kevin and Cecil both cringed. Kevin sighed then ratcheted his smile a notch higher. "The first rule of news broadcasting is always broadcast the news you are given and ONLY the news you are given."  
Cecil glowered at Kevin and Lauren. "I am a professional news journalist! I report the REAL news! Not this... this..." He waved the script twice as if trying to waft the correct word into his mouth. Cecil dropped the script and let it flutter to the floor. "Propaganda!"  
Lauren flashed a brief smile. "Kevin, you will help Cecil to rehearse his show."  
Cecil raised his eyebrows. "Rehearse? Why by the names carved on the spire would I rehearse? I go out, I find news, I report what I see, as I see it. That is my show!"  
"Correction, that WAS your show. You may no longer go out to find news to report. You will report what I tell you or you will join the rest of the town in the work-camp because you have no further use. You are without purpose. Unproductive." Lauren stood from her seat in Station Management's office. "Kev, pick up the script. DANIEL!"

Kevin lifted the script from the floor and smoothed its pages. Lauren left the room, Cecil heard her calling for her assistant again. Kevin hissed. "Seriously, Cecil, friend, read the script. Do you have no idea what they will do to you if you don't?"  
Cecil stared at Kevin, his blank empty face revealing nothing of his brief outburst. Kevin smiled in time for Lauren's return with Daniel in tow.  
"Daniel, escort Palmer to the work-camp. Kevin, the show, like all the shows here, is yours. Read the script." Lauren sneered at Cecil. "You had a chance and you blew it, always remember that."

Daniel held Cecil by the arm in a grip Cecil knew would bruise. Kevin walked on his other side. He tried one last time, one broadcaster attempting to tune in to another.  
"Kevin, are they as warped as they appear?"  
Kevin shrugged. "They work for the company."


End file.
